


A Selfish Lover Misses Out

by FatherCrime (Kax)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, M/M, Making Out, Voyeurism, posessive!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kax/pseuds/FatherCrime
Summary: Hannibal drags Will into the back of a dark restaurant to lay some affection on him, but even there they can't seem to escape wandering eyes. Can be read as self-insert but doesn't have to be.





	A Selfish Lover Misses Out

Hannibal could still smell the fresh vanilla bean hanging in the air beneath Will's jaw--his lover's dry, parted lips only still thick with the _suspiro limeño_ they'd been eating because he hadn't yet allowed himself to suck them clean. Their tour of South America more often featured exotic specialties after dinner than it did the familiar taste of Will's skin on his tongue, but there'd been Peruvian wine and the option of a secluded booth. Restraint hadn't felt necessary, and so he’d chosen to forget the concept. 

Will's spoon still rest loosely between his fingers against the table as it’d been when he'd first been caught off guard. His back had bowed but remained rigid against the plush velour of the curved bench they shared. Hannibal could tell he had half a mind to protest, and so made sure that he kept Will distracted from impulse, mouthing his neck with a hunger that he intended to inspire memory of the late nights and early mornings he so often spent doing just this. 

A slow inhale, and then Hannibal let his eyes slip closed as he brushed his hand over the warmth of Will's inner thigh. Strong fingers flexed at the way Will's breath caught in his throat, but he held Will steady while failing to do the same for himself. Self control was a distant thing whenever Will gave in to desire, and it was always well worth it. Hannibal knew he would have to work if he had hope of encouraging this to move past his sudden expression of longing, but he hadn't been certain he would push for that until he opened his eyes again and found himself staring into those of another. 

Angled just right so he could see through the small gap between the end of their booth and a wide pillar, Hannibal took note of their onlooker with a darkened gaze. The restaurant was dim but he could see well enough into the shadows to know that this prying guest of theirs was ignoring their meal for a chance to sample another. 

Will shifted in his seat as Hannibal's lips slowed to a tease against him, grunting out a breath as fingers slid higher on his thigh and squeezed again. His cock was growing heavy, and with another inch of movement Hannibal would have the physical confirmation that had Will certain he wouldn’t _need_ to be told what kind of affect he was having. The heat of lustful breath against his neck kept the trail of wet kisses from cooling in Hannibal's wake, so soft and sinuous that the only reason he wasn't beginning to sink into it was because of how desperately he was thrumming under the attention. 

"Hannibal," Will's lips stuck gently to one another when he swallowed thickly, and then he finally reached across his body to thread his hand into pepper-blond hair only to realize that he couldn't bare to pull him off. Instead he just tightened his grip, earning him a slow scrape of teeth against his jaw-line that he turned his head into. Then Hannibal's mouth wrapped around his adams apple, and he thought he may choke on the effort of his restraint.

All the while Hannibal remained aware of their audience, though felt no need to perform on Will's behalf. He did that regularly and all on his own, beautiful enough that Hannibal could never blame another for letting their eyes linger. It ignited a possessive instinct in him and added something to the usual pleasure this brought him, secure enough in their devotion to one another that he could feel comfortable showing Will off. 

And what a sight he could be. Will was clearly feeling frustrated by the deliberately slow way that Hannibal was claiming him with his lips tonight, fidgeting and restless, and so Hannibal held him tighter. His hand brushed against Will's trapped erection but didn't provide anything satisfying as he reached around to grip and hold the innermost part of Will's thigh instead, enjoying the jump of muscle he felt when he grazed his teeth gently against Will once more. The anticipation there was meant to brace for something harder, a _bite_ at the very least. When it didn't come, Will gripped his hair with a clear intent to cause pain.

"What game are you playing?" Will's voice was hoarse, but a murmur meant only for Hannibal's ears. They may be secluded here, but they were still in a very public place. 

Hannibal hesitated, and Will finally used his hold to stall him in his ministrations. That wasn't like him, and of course, Hannibal sensed that Will had noticed. 

"It seems we have an audience." Hannibal admitted with a casual amusement. The sound that came out of Will was entirely exasperated then, and not at all surprised. _Should_ he be surprised? He should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. Hand still locked firmly in Hannibal's hair, Will dipped his head and located their voyeur without trouble. 

No wonder Hannibal was playing gently with him. He was performing for a woman--sharp brows and soft lips with a dark enough look in her eyes that he knew she would be more satisfied if Hannibal _had_ bitten him. She seemed aware of the shift that had just taken place between the three of them as she relaxed back in her seat. She was curious. Will had robbed Hannibal of his upper hand simply because he'd become aware. Rather than a passive partner with his head tipped back and his lashes fluttering against his cheeks, he now sat straight with Hannibal held bent by the hand in his hair. 

"A selfish lover misses out, Will. Will we be missing out tonight?" Though his scalp had begun to ache, Hannibal made no attempts to loosen himself from Will's hold. In this moment, there was no other predicament in the world he would rather face.

"I'm not big on sharing." But she was daring him to act with little more than a look, and his cock still ached where it remained trapped in his pants. 

"And yet, you're considering it." They spoke to one another in low tones, revelling in the privacy it afforded when they were otherwise exposed. She took a sip of her drink, and Will made a decision. In that moment, he felt her grow bored and found he resented the absence of her gaze. Hannibal was all the more content to have him take an active role--smiling as Will's fingers finally eased up. Neither of them needed to exchange another word. Will wouldn't share, but he would perform as he had been with the condition that he no longer be on display. It was his turn to show Hannibal off. 

Will took a measured breath, catching her eyes over the rim of her glass again as she picked up on Hannibal's movement. After squeezing his thigh again, Hannibal had gently unbuttoned and reached into Will's pants. If she wanted to watch, she would watch as Will dared her to do it. Look away again and this may not be the last she saw of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever. One-shot that's ending here. I'd be sorry but I know any fans of this show are gluttons for painful endings with further romantic potential.


End file.
